


easy

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pussy Worship, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason comes home and helps Dick fall asleep.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> 100 percent self indulgent :v:  
> you can now send requests to my tumblr! jtredactedsionis!

Jason downs a bottle of water from the fridge before anything else. It's late, it usually is when he gets home, so he's not surprised to find Dick isn't still up. Between the two of them, it's rare they don't get home and immediately fall asleep thus they don’t make a habit of waiting for one another. He doubts Dick has been home much longer than him, though.

“Oh, _shit_ -”

Jason turns slightly to see Roy in the doorway and the two of them look at one another for several long moments. By the state Roy’s in, maybe Dick has been home a while after all. Awkwardly, Roy glances at the door and back again like Jason's guarding it.

“Uh,” he murmurs. “Hey Jay. Sorry I can’t chat right now, I just stopped by to talk to Dick about something.” Jason stares at him a few more seconds. Does Roy really think he doesn’t know he and Dick have been sleeping together on and off for weeks now? Or does he think Jason cares. Either way, neither are accurate.

“Okay?” Jason replies with a hint of incredibility. Roy moves for the door.

“I’ll, uh, catch you later,” he says. Jason watches him quickly slip out the door and shakes his head mildly as he closes the fridge. It still amuses him that Dick doesn’t let his bed partners sleep the night. Even before Jason started officially/unofficially living with him, Dick seems to prefer his sex friends to keep a casual distance. Considering who some of them are, Jason can see why.

He wouldn’t want to wake up face to face with Roy, either.

Jason habitually makes sure the door is locked before wandering down the hall. He peers into Dick’s room curiously. To Roy’s benefit, he does seem to have tired Dick out which is its own fete. Dick stirs a little when Jason approaches his bed and sleepily looks up at him before offering a little smile. He closes his eyes again and exhales contently. Considering how ruffled Roy looked, it’s not surprising to find Dick still naked and covered in hickies. Obviously he’s going to sleep good tonight.

Gently, Jason runs his hand up Dick’s leg and to the inside of his thigh. Dick hums quietly and shifts to let Jason pull his legs open. He wonders if Roy heard him come in. Roy clearly left so soon after a round that when Jason rubs a pair of fingers against Dick’s cunt, he's still soaking wet and achingly hot. Dick makes a weak noise as Jason strokes his soft folds slowly.

“Jason,” he groans. For him to be this tired, he must have been out running around all day before having anything to do with Roy. Which doesn't surprise Jason at all. When Jason tries to pull his hand away to let Dick sleep however, Dick grabs at his wrist and pulls him back. “Please?” He's such a whiner when he's tired.

Fortunately Jason doesn't need much convincing. He rests on the edge of the bed as he brings his fingers back between Dick’s thighs. There's no doubt in his mind that Dick can fall asleep like this and he doesn't seem too adverse to that idea, either. Jason presses a pair of fingers into him slow and deep, making Dick breathe deeply and loosely clench his thighs around Jason’s hand. He's _really_ wet. Pulling his fingers out again, he realises it's not just his own slick but cum. A lot of it.

As much as Jason knows Dick likes Roy, and always kind of has, it does annoy him a little that Dick is already letting Roy fuck him raw.

Jason thrusts his fingers back in easily and rubs his thumb against Dick’s clit. He's already loose enough from Roy to take more but Jason doesn't want to rile him up again right now. The slick sounds as he works his fingers in go straight to Jason’s cock. Dick makes quiet, content noises as Jason helps him take the edge off. Again, he reaches for Jason's arm and gives him a tug.

“Jason,” he groans again. Jason knows what he wants already; the same thing he always wants after marathon sex. Dick lets out a pleased murmur as Jason adjusts to between his legs and tugs them over his shoulders. He takes his fingers out and uses his thumb to gingerly pull open Dick’s slick cunt. Cum drips out when he does and Jason follows it with his tongue. Dick shudders. Jason kisses Dick’s clit with a brushing gesture before burying his mouth in his dripping pussy and lapping at the mess left there.

Dick reaches down to push his fingers through Jason’s hair and arches his back with a little twist and moan. His cunt quivers under Jason’s tongue, clenching and unclenching as he licks. The thighs around Jason's head are hot and where Dick would normally squeeze them around him and lock him in place until he's finished, today he's content to just lay lax and let Jason take care of him. Jason wraps an arm around one of them to better rock his thumb against his clit.

Again and again Dick breathlessly groans his name, weak moans and tired ‘ohs’ that slip from his lips like delicate praises. Jason draws his tongue through his folds, kisses his swarthy cunt between laps, and caresses his clit in his mouth slow and easy. He loves eating Dick out. He loves Dick’s thighs pressed against his ears and his knees hooked over his shoulders. He loves how hot and wet Dick gets at a moment's notice and wild range of noises that can be drawn out of him.

Jason caresses Dick’s hip with his other hand before guiding it down to palm his firm ass. He feels Dick's heels dig faintly into his back as he wantonly arches into Jason more. Using his fingers to gently spread his cunt open, Jason licks up the cum that drips out until only Dick’s thick, drooling slick remains. It clings to his mouth and even runs down his chin as Jason worships every inch of his cunt with his tongue. The noises Dick makes assures it's not unappreciated, either.

As much as Jason is trying not to work Dick up, he can't say the same is working for himself. He reaches down with one hand to hastily unsnap the button on his jeans so he can push them and the band of his boxers down under his cock. Eating Dick out alone is more than enough to get him achingly hard, his cock twitching in his hand as he strokes himself. He rubs Dick's clit with his thumb to the same pace he touches himself, a slow and easy pace that's torturous on himself.

Dick twists and groans in pleasure, though. His fingers stay knotted in Jason's hair weak as his grip may be. He pushes his hips more into Jason's mouth, a good sign that he's close, and Jason gladly obliges. Moving his mouth to Dick's erect clit ushers a whimper from Dick’s lips. Jason sucks on it until he feels Dick's thighs tremble and shake around him. From there, it's not long before Dick is groaning his name and rutting needily into Jason's mouth.

He comes with an exasperated moan, fingers tight in Jason's hair and thighs clenched around his head. Jason strokes himself quicker as he licks Dick through his orgasm. Needing little encouragement, Jason isn't far off, coming with his mouth stuffed in Dick’s dripping pussy. When Dick finally laxes again, Jason sits up to catch his breath. He runs his hand down his mouth to wipe away some of the slick that clings to his face and Dick laughs at him quietly.

Jason licks his palm and Dick stops laughing.

“Are you home for the night?” Dick asks.

“Yeah,” Jason agrees and Dick hums a soft noise in return. He tugs his shirt off over his head and uses it to clean the excess slick and spit from between Dick's thighs before moving on to wipe his own face off and finally his cock. Dick dozes off contently as Jason tucks himself back into his boxers and shucks off everything else. He climbs into bed beside Dick, pulling his lax body into his chest and wrapping an arm around him.

Dick grins as Jason kisses the back of his neck and head until he falls asleep.


End file.
